mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Skills are discovered and leveled up by performing the action they are related to, improving the outcomes of their related action. Upon death skill levels will drop somewhat. To view your skill level type: /skills Gathering skills Chopping * Chop down a tree with your hand or an axe. * Higher levels yield better wood collection. Mining * Mine a rock with your hands or a pick axe. * Higher levels yield better stone collection, ore collection from the desert, obsidian from the polar region. Foraging * Rummage through holly bushes, salmonberry bushes, and weeds. * Higher levels yield better seed collection, tinder from holly bushes, salmonberries from salmonberry bushes, and weeds from weeds. Digging * Dig into the ground with a shovel. * Remove road and floor tiles. * Transforms grass to dirt, desert to dirt, dirt to water (if adjacent to deep water), water to deep water (if adjacent to deep water), water to dirt (if no deep water is adjacent). * Higher levels yield better clay collection in shallow water tiles, bone collection in desert tiles. Tilling * Till the ground into soil suitable for planting with a hoe. * Transforms grass into dirt allowing seeds or pine cones to be planted. * Higher levels yield greater success chance to till the ground. Farming * Gather crops from the ground with your hands. * Higher levels yield faster crop growing time. Hunting * Kill various creatures in the world with your hands or a weapon. * Higher levels yield greater damage against non-human creatures. Fishing * Equip a fishing pole with bait in inventory to cast a lure into the water. * Fishing experience is based on the size of the fish caught. * Higher levels yield increased size of fish. Combat skills Unarmed * Fight with your bare hands. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Sword * Fight with a sword. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Hammer * Fight with a hammer in both hands. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Clubbing * Fight with a club. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Axe * Fight with an axe. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Pickaxe * Fight with a pickaxe in both hands. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Dagger * Fight with a dagger. * Higher levels yield higher damage range accuracy. Spear * Fight with a spear with up to two tile range. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Archery * Fight with a bow in both hands with up to five tile range. * Higher levels yield higher damage range and accuracy. Assassin * Kill other players to become more proficient at killing players. * Higher levels yield higher damage against other players. Unarmored * Fight without wearing any defensive armor. * Higher levels yield reduced damage while not wearing armor. Light Armor * Fight while wearing cloth based armor. * Higher levels yield reduced damage while wearing cloth armor. Medium Armor * Fight while wearing leather or hide based armor. * Higher levels yield reduced damage while wearing hide or leather armor. Heavy Armor * Fight while wearing plate or metal based armor. * Higher levels yield reduced damage while wearing plate or metal armor. Shield Block * Fight with a shield in your other hand. * Higher levels yield increased chance to block and nullify incoming damage. Miscellaneous skills Exploration * Travel across the island and underground. * Higher levels yield a greater increase to traveling speed. Crafting * Creating items from the "Build" menu with various resources. * Higher levels yield increased chance of getting +1 to +3 on equipment. Construction * Creating structures (walls, roads, towers, gates) from the "Build" menu with various resources. * Higher levels yield higher health for the buildings. Destruction * Attacking and destroying walls, towers, and gates built by other players. * Higher levels yield increased damage to other players structures. Cooking * Putting raw meat and egg onto a lit campfire or fire pit. * Higher levels yield increased hunger regeneration while eating. Smelting * Melting down ores in a clay pot over a campfire or fire pit to make metals. * Higher levels yield increased chance for bonus metals. Repairing * Using a repair kit on walls, gates, and equipment. * Higher levels yield increased repaired % rate. Questing * Completing the various tasks and quests to increase survival chance in the world. * Higher levels yield increased experience gain. * This skill completely resets on death. Knitting * Equipping knitting needles and creating cloth based armor using the "Knit" menu. * Higher levels yield increased completion % rate. * Knitting an item may fail and require to restart at 0% with no loss of resources. Smithing * Equipping a mallet and hammering equipment together with 3 gems to get an enchant. * Higher levels yield increased completion % rate and reduced chance of equipment shatter on successful attempt with multiple enchants. * Smithing equipment and gems may fail and require to restart at 0% with no loss of resources. * Equipment has a % chance to shatter the more enchants on the item.